FR-A-2,648,794 discloses such a dispenser of the sort in which the bag is formed from a sheath obtained by welding, along at least one longitudinal band, the longitudinal edges of a strip, the peripheral length of the cross section of the sheath being substantially equal to the peripheral length of the base, the longitudinal band of weld intersecting a band of weld at the bottom end in a region which is distinct from the ends of the band of weld at the bottom end. The bag is fixed to the base by crimping which presents the risk of damaging the relatively fragile plastic compound, particularly when its thickness is small so that it is easily deformable. Furthermore, sealing at the level of this fixing by crimping needs to be improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,926 discloses a dispenser with a deformable bag produced from a flexible tube which does not have a longitudinal band of weld. The bag is fixed by welding onto the base. The welding poses no major problem in this case because the bag is not made from a plastic compound and does not include a longitudinal band of weld, which would constitute an excess thickness.